Even though the accuracy of speech recognition software has improved in recent years and can allow users to dictate text, accuracy is high but still not perfect. Users therefore have a need to be able to navigate by voice to the misrecognized text and efficiently correct their mistakes. This correction activity is often achieved by selecting alternate recognitions, for example “This fish swam” instead of “These fish swam”. However, this advanced correction functionality is only available for applications which use standard, basic text window controls (which few professional word processing or spreadsheet applications do) or for applications which support specialized interfaces such as Microsoft® Windows® Text Services Framework, which is complicated and as a result, many applications do not use such specialized interfaces. The result has been in many other applications that the experience of using speech recognition has been frustrating and inefficient.